


PART 1 - "STAYING ALIVE IN CI-5", Chapters 1 to 17 of 33

by phantomsphriend



Category: Raymond Doyle - Fandom, William Bodie - Fandom, fanart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsphriend/pseuds/phantomsphriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Part 1 of my 4 parts fan fiction, Chapters 1 to 17, so it is currently incomplete.<br/>I do hope that you will enjoy my fan fiction and, if you would like to leave Feedback, please feel free to do so. :-)</p><p>On a well-deserved holiday, CI-5's 2 best agents, William Bodie and Raymond Doyle, take full advantage of their very rare time off, enjoying each other's company as they relax at the "Black Horse" pub over a pint, a sausage roll and an apple juice.<br/>That is, they're relaxed until Cowley is snatched by 2 troublemakers and they are summoned back early to CI-5 duty to find him.<br/>And what is it about one of the troublemakers that has Doyle wound up so tightly?</p><p>(I have never done this before, so I hope that this will work out well. Also, there are pictures (from the show) in my fan fiction, but they are not here on AOOO because I am not sure exactly how to post them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART 1 - "STAYING ALIVE IN CI-5", Chapters 1 to 17 of 33

Keeping with the original 1977 to 1983 British series "The Professionals", my story is set in the UK, although in the present day, so Mr Gordon Jackson, Mr Martin Shaw, and Mr Lewis Collins' characters are younger.  
My Cowley (1923) was born in 1947, my Doyle (1945) was born in 1977, and my Bodie (1946) was born in 1978.  
As well as working for CI-5, the characters' private, personal lives are also a main focal point.

"STAYING ALIVE IN CI-5".  
(The text written in [ ] is what the character is thinking)

CHAPTER ONE.  
LONDON - THE PRESENT DAY.  
FRIDAY AFTERNOON.  
Sitting at a table by a large window at "The Black Horse Inn", CI-5 operatives Raymond Doyle and William Bodie take advantage of their time off.  
Snug and warm, they drink together; Bodie with a lager in one hand and a sausage roll in the other, and Doyle with just an apple juice.  
Name:- Doyle, Raymond.  
Date Of Birth:- 21-01-1977.  
Height:- Five foot ten inches.  
Occupation:- CI-5 agent.  
Eyes:- Sky blue.  
Hair:- Medium brown. Curly.  
Distinctive Traits:- Tough. Ruthless. Enticing. Single. Deadly.  
\-------------------  
Name:- Bodie, William Andrew Philip.  
Date Of Birth:- 27-05-1978.  
Height:- Five foot eleven inches.  
Occupation:- CI-5 agent.  
Eyes:- Dark blue.  
Hair:- Dark brown, but it can look black. Short and straight.  
Distinctive Traits:- Tough. Ruthless. Ladies man. Single. Deadly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Bodie downs his lager and consumes his roll like a starving peasant, Doyle shakes his head in dismay.  
"You're clogging yourself up with that stuff you know".  
Grinning before stuffing more of the roll into his mouth, he offers his unimpressed partner the remaining portion on the plate.  
"You must be joking", Doyle scoffs, shaking the offending morsel from his sight.  
"I wouldn't be seen dead eatin' that!"  
"Mumph. Good", Bodie says chuckling as Doyle rolls his eyes.  
It is a typical English day outside, the icy rain pelting hard down onto the roof above them and the rain drops dancing like elves on the ground outside.  
Some hours later; Friday evening.  
Sitting in his office, George Cowley glances up at the clock on the wall.  
It is 8pm.  
Name:- Cowley, George.  
Date Of Birth:- 19-12-1947.  
Height:- Five foot seven and a half inches.  
Occupation:- CI-5 boss.  
Eyes:- Dark green.  
Hair:- Sandy blonde. Wavy.  
Distinctive Traits:- Tough. Ruthless. Mentor. Single. Deadly.

CHAPTER TWO.  
Placing the papers down onto the table, he lets out a sigh.  
Leaning back in his chair, he closes his eyes and listens to the light rain for a moment before stretching.  
It has been a very long, exhausting day of phone calls and shuffling through reports and he wants to go home and straight to bed.  
Standing, he places his long overcoat on and heads to the door, opening it and pulling it closed behind him as he steps out.  
Walking down the corridor, he smiles and says good night to the night staff before he steps out into the car park.  
The rain is much finer now; more like a mist.

Once in his car, he clips the seatbelt into position before turning the ignition key to the right and bringing the car to life.  
Turning on the lights, he releases the handbrake and presses the accelerator with his right foot, moving the car forward.  
Seeing that the road is clear, he drives his car out onto it and heads for home.  
While driving, he smiles at the thought of his bed waiting for him.  
Oh yes, he longs to sleep.

When he is back in his humble home, he moves to his bathroom and brushes his teeth before moving to his bedroom and changing into his night clothes.  
Finally, he flops down onto his bed and, seconds later, he is snoring peacefully.

The following morning; Saturday, 7am.  
Paul and David follow the CI-5 man to work, remaining back far enough to avoid detection.  
As he does every Saturday morning before arriving at CI-5, George Cowley pulls into "The Burger House" and purchases some hot chips from Sarah, a young attractive brunette girl.  
After paying for the chips, he says goodbye to her, giving her a big smile and a happy wave before making the short distance back to his car in the parking lot.  
"Goodbye Georgie", she responds with a smile and a wave back.

CHAPTER THREE.  
He consumes several chips before throwing them onto the driver's seat through the slightly open window and then unlocks the door, but before he can open it to step into the car to go on his way, he is startled by something loud behind him.  
He turns around to see two bikers approaching him on their motorcycles.  
[Oh great!], he thinks to himself. [Hell's Angels! Just what I need!]  
Expecting trouble, he leaves a "Cowley clue" by casually bending the right rearvision mirror right down.  
He can't tolerate sloppiness, so this will indicate to the police and CI-5 that he has encountered some trouble.  
Jumping off their motorcycles, Paul and David step up to him and smile, but their smiles are of a sinister intention.  
He studies them closely, committing to memory everything he can for later identification.  
He is not familiar with the first biker, Paul; but the second one; the second one, he knows!!!!  
He is indignant, and he makes it known.  
"Raymond Doyle!!!! What are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack man!!!!"  
Both chuckling, David moves closer to him as his friend stays back and watches with the most wicked grin on his face.  
"Sorry old man, but I'm not who you think I am", the biker says with a definite Doyle grin as he pushes him back against the car's door, pulling out a knife with his right hand and holding it to the older man's throat.  
Cowley is flabbergasted as his eyes focus on the young man before him. Not who he thinks he is? What's he talking about? This man is Doyle! He is the splitting image of him, and he has the same voice and accent - but he isn't Ray?! Why is he being such an insolent fool and playing such a dangerous game with him? Whatever the reason, the CI-5 boss is not happy.

While waiting for more customers, Sarah gazes out of the window holding a cup of coffee and her eyes open wide with horror when she sees her friend Mr Cowley in trouble.  
"Oh no!"  
Placing her coffee down onto the counter, she observes all that she can.  
"Ray. Please. No more of this foolish nonsense", Cowley says, his voice calm.  
David glances over at his friend.  
"Ray", he says grinning.  
Both bikers laugh for a moment before he becomes serious again.  
"I'm not Ray man, I'm his brother".  
His captive's eyes widen with an astonished surprise!  
"Yeah, we're twins!"  
He rolls his eyes before sliding the knife smoothly over Cowley's moist flesh.  
Why had Raymond Doyle never spoken of his identical twin brother to him?  
Why had he never known about him?  
Until now.  
How could two identical brothers be so completely different?  
Why couldn't this Doyle have been a good man like his brother?  
Why did he choose to be a thug?

A moment later, a black van pulls up behind Mr Cowley's car, but all remains still; there is no movement at all from inside it.  
As David keeps the knife close to his victim's throat, Paul steps forth and grabs him, clasping his hands behind his back and clamping handcuffs around his wrists.  
[What in the world?! Where the devil did he get those from?!]  
As a panel in the van's side opens, David drags the CI-5 man to it and throws him in before the panel closes.  
As the van pulls out with its hostage, Paul and David get onto their motorcycles and head off after it to their hideout, laughing of their accomplishment.

After observing all that she could and writing down the van's license number, Sarah rings the police to inform them of what she had seen.

CHAPTER FOUR.  
Later that same morning.  
Still with no sign of George Cowley, who is never late, a Full Scale Search is immediately carried out.  
As well as the police, some CI-5 men are sent to the location of Cowley's car to search for any possible clues.  
All that is found is his car with the open window, the bent rear-vision mirror and the cold chips; there is nothing else to go on.  
Employees and the customers are interviewed, but with no success.  
Sarah has temporarily left the premises, so she is not interviewed.  
Will Cowley be returned safe? What if he is never found? Or worse.  
Sarah's message to the police arrives at CI-5 Headquarters.  
Their holiday cut short, Bodie and Doyle, two of the best CI-5 operatives, are summoned to find him.  
The only vital information that is available to CI-5 is from Sarah Spencer, a young lass who works at "The Burger House", and also a good friend of Cowley's. She was the last person to have seen Mr Cowley alive, so the two men head off to talk with her.  
They want the old fogey back quickly - alive and well.  
After attending to another business matter, Sarah Spencer arrives back at "The Burger House" and resumes work.

Taking Bodie's silver Capri, the lads jump in, but before Doyle is fully in, Bodie revs the car forward, almost leaving him behind.  
"BODIE! You dumb crud!", he hollers, yanking the door closed as the car speeds off.  
Taking his eyes off the road, Bodie grins cheekily at him.  
"Watch the road", his partner growls, running a hand through his unruly mass of curls before placing his sunglasses onto his head.  
[Gotta get this mop cut soon], he thinks to himself.  
Turning his eyes back to the road, Bodie has a smug look on his face.

Arriving at "The Burger House", the Capri skids to a halt.  
Bodie steps inside first, Doyle resuming his sunglasses and not far behind him.

Once they are inside, Sarah smiles as she approaches them.  
"Are you Sarah Spencer who rang the police about Mr Cowley?", Bodie asks her.  
"Yes I am", she responds.  
He nods.  
"We're CI-5. I'm Bodie. He's Doyle", he says, indicating the man behind him with a thumb.  
"CI-5?!"  
"Yeah. We're like the police....."  
"But a whole lot tuffah", Doyle finishes.  
Removing his sunglasses, Doyle places them once again onto his head.  
"Tougher?!"  
"Yeah. George Cowley is a very important man".  
She smiles at the two men, although Doyle is mostly obscured behind Bodie.  
"He's our boss", Bodie finishes.  
Sarah is dumbstruck!  
After a moment, she speaks.  
"Sit down and I'll bring over some teas".  
Both men smile as she moves away, Bodie's gaze remaining fully focused on her hips as she walks.

"She's not in your league friend", his partner tells him when she is out of sight.  
Bodie shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat.  
Doyle remains standing.

Bringing two teas over to the table on a tray with milk, sugar and a plate of biscuits, she places them down, allowing the lads to help themselves.  
"Thanks Love", Bodie says with a smile as he takes a biscuit.  
Shaking his head, Doyle smirks at his constantly peckish partner.  
Both taking a sip of tea from their cups, they get down to business as she sits down opposite Bodie.  
"So, what happened when The Cow, er, Mr Cowley disappeared?", Bodie asks her.  
"Well, we don't know each other very well", she responds, "but we are good friends. We always have a little chat when he calls in to buy something".  
Bodie nods as Doyle leans against a wall.  
"Tell us everything Love".  
She nods.  
"I saw two men. Both bikers. They were both dressed in black, and they were driving Belstaff Triumph Bonneville motorcycles; one blue, and one red".  
[Damn she's good! I bet they're both nicked though, but that's police business, not ours], Doyle thinks to himself.  
"I knew the model of the bikes because my brother has the same one".  
Doyle is impressed that she knows the model, even if her brother does have the same one. He was certain that all motorcycles would look the same in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't hear what was being said, and that I couldn't get the license numbers of the motorcycles, but I did get the license number of the black van which had arrived shortly after the men in black did, and which had taken Georgie. Here it is".  
[Georgie!] Doyle chuckles, quickly clearing his throat in an attempt to disguise his amusement.  
Bodie throws a glance at his partner, he too trying to control himself.  
He turns his attention back to the young girl.  
Taking the paper with the van's license number on it from her pocket, she places it onto the table.  
Gazing at the paper, Doyle memorizes the number, keeping his head down to hide his amused grin about "Georgie".  
He fears that he will never see "Georgie", er, Mr Cowley, quite the same way again.  
"Hey, you did a damned good job Sarah, well done", Bodie says softly.  
She smiles, only too happy to be of assistance.  
The old man would be so proud.  
She likes good ol' Georgie, and she doesn't want him hurt; or worse.  
Retrieving his communication device from his jacket pocket, Doyle contacts CI-5 Headquarters with the information that Sarah has imparted about the two motorcycles and the license number of the van.  
"4-5 to Alpha 1".  
"Alpha 1, go ahead 4-5".  
He speaks into the device, relaying the information from Sarah to Betty.  
While Doyle speaks with Alpha 1, Bodie gazes down at the paper, but before taking it, he pushes it gently back towards her.  
"Got a phone number where I can reach you?"  
He winks at her.  
Gazing at Bodie, Doyle shakes his head.  
[She's too young for yuh mate!]

CHAPTER FIVE.  
"Stand by for more information. 4-5 out".

Once the information has been dispatched, Doyle places his communication device onto the table.  
Smiling at Bodie, Sarah takes a pen from her pocket and writes her phone number on it before pushing the paper back to him.  
As she returns her pen to its pocket, Bodie glances at her phone number and, lightly tapping the paper, he grins before placing it into one of his zipped pockets.  
"What else can you tell us Love?"  
Doyle smirks as his partner takes another biscuit.  
Before she continues, she smiles again at Bodie.  
"Both men would have been around 5 foot 8, or maybe slightly taller".  
"You're doing well Love", he says gently.  
"Go on".  
Doyle retrieves his communication device from the table.  
"4-5 to Alpha 1".  
"Alpha 1, go ahead 4-5".  
"Got some more information for you. Stand by".  
"Roger that 4-5", Betty's voice responds.

Sarah continues.  
As she speaks, Doyle relays what she says to Betty.  
"One of them had curled ash blonde shoulder length hair; and the other.....".  
She stops speaking and stares at him.  
Doyle gazes at Sarah and gives her a small smile.  
When she speaks again, the tone of her voice has changed from soft and pleasant to angry.  
"You!!!!"  
"What?!"  
He gives her a quizzical look.  
The two CI-5 men gaze at each other, Doyle shrugging his shoulders.  
"4-5 to Alpha 1. We seem to have a problem. I'll get it sorted out".  
"4-5, do you require assistance?"  
He gazes at Sarah, who is pointing harshly at him and shaking her head as she glares at him.  
"4-5. No thanks, no. No assistance required right now. 4-5 out".  
"The other biker. He was - you!"  
Doyle rolls his eyes.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about".  
But she is persistent.  
"The other one was you! I saw you clearly".  
That's when he realizes the truth.  
Gritting his teeth, he clenches a fist and growls.  
"BLOODY DAVID!!!!"  
Placing the communication device back into his jacket pocket, he turns away, pounding his closed fist into his open palm.  
Bodie is puzzled.  
"Who's David?"  
He turns back to face his partner and Sarah.  
Usually so gentle and of the most lovely shade of blue, the dangerous anger behind his eyes makes them appear almost silver.  
Like daggers.  
If looks could kill, both Sarah and Bodie would be dead right now.  
He flexes his hands.  
Sarah's eyes remain fixed on him as he sits down next to his partner.  
It looks like he has no choice now but to talk about his brother.  
Dropping his head, he lets out a sigh.  
Two sets of eyes stare at him intently; one pair of midnight blues and the other pair hazel.  
"David", he begins.  
He lifts his head and gazes at his audience.  
"David Doyle".  
Bodie almost chokes on his tea.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, David Doyle", he acknowledges.  
"My no-good brother".  
Bodie and Sarah gaze at each other for a moment before gazing back at Raymond.

Focusing on Sarah, he continues.  
"It wasn't me that you saw, Miss Spencer. You saw David".  
Bodie lets out a breath.  
As if this news isn't enough of a shock for him already, what he hears next totally blows his mind.  
"He's ten minutes older than me".  
His partner's reaction is priceless.  
"Yeah, we're identical twins", Doyle smirks.  
"This just gets better and better", Bodie muses.  
Leaning back, he places his hands behind his head, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well, there it is!!!!"  
Doyle stands, placing his sunglasses back over his eyes.  
"Come on".  
"Huh? Where are we going?"  
His partner clenches his fists.  
"I know where that lout is. Find him, find The Cow".  
Gazing at Sarah, Bodie shrugs his shoulders and stands to join his partner.  
"Thank you Miss Spencer", he smiles, grabbing another two biscuits.  
"Yeah, thanks", Doyle echoes a short distance away.  
"You're welcome", she responds sweetly.

Before the lads disappear from her sight, she calls out to Raymond.  
"Mr Doyle".  
He turns to face her.  
"I am very sorry that I accused you of kidnapping Mr Cowley. Please forgive me".  
"Sure", he says half-heartedly before stepping outside.  
"BODIE!!!!"  
"Sorry Love, gotta go".  
Giving her a wink, he bounds off after Doyle.

CHAPTER SIX.  
"I'll race ya to the car mate", Bodie grins.  
Doyle shakes his head as his headstrong buddy breaks into a run.

Once at the Capri, he moves to the passenger side door, opening it and, facing Doyle, he holds up his key as he chomps on the second biscuit.  
"Hey Goldilocks! Catch!"  
He tosses the key to Doyle, who effortlessly catches it with one hand as he gets to the driver's side door and opens it.  
"You drive, since you know where we're going".  
With his head slightly down and one hand slightly lowering his sunglasses, Doyle gazes at Bodie.  
"OK CK".  
"CK?! What's that?"  
"CK is you. Cholesterol King".  
Grinning at his partner, he wipes his mouth with the back of a hand.  
"Mumph".  
Doyle jumps in and, placing the key into the ignition slot, he starts the engine.  
Keeping one foot on the brake, his other foot depresses the accelerator, spinning the wheels.  
"Come on!!!!"  
Swallowing the last morsel of his biscuit, Bodie jumps in, pulling the door shut as Doyle's foot disengages from the brake, shooting the car forward.  
"HEY! Careful with my car Superman!"

"How do you know where David is, and that he has Cowley?"  
Keeping his eyes on the road, his partner responds, "I know him".  
He throws a glance at Bodie.  
"You could say that I know him as well as I know myself".  
"Hmmmm", Bodie ponders, smiling at his partner.  
"I am Jekyll, and he is Hyde".  
With no comeback for that statement, he gazes thoughtfully at Ray and notices what appears to be a tear trickling down his cheek.  
Remaining silent, he places a hand gently on his friend's shoulder.  
Since the time they were first placed together as partners by George Cowley five years ago, Raymond Doyle has come to mean more to him than just being his partner.  
Over these past five years, both he and Ray have been to Hell and back - on several occasions - and they've both survived because they had each other to come back to.  
Perhaps what they have between them is something even stronger and more difficult to break than what Ray and David have, even though they are very much closer because of family genes.  
Bodie trusts Doyle with his life.  
In fact, he has; on several occasions - and Doyle has done the same.  
Despite the constant dangers to his life working for CI-5 - and almost dying on more than one occasion - Raymond Doyle wouldn't want to work for anybody else.  
There is never a dull moment in CI-5.  
If he hadn't become a CI-5 man, he'd not know William Bodie - or George Cowley; his life would have been totally different.  
Yes, what he and Bodie have is even stronger than what he has with David, his biological brother - and a twin at that!  
A moment later, Bodie speaks again.  
"Why would your brother and his friend kidnap Cowley? And why no demand for ransom for his safe return? It doesn't make sense".  
Doyle smirks.  
"Because they're playing with us Bodie. David wasn't always this way. It was Paul who corrupted him. He wanted to become famous - or infamous, he didn't care which, and he took my brother with him".  
As a bitter afterthought, he adds, "I refused to have anything more to do with him when he changed. You'd think that, being the older one, that he would have more sense".  
"You can't win 'em all Ray. At least one Doyle grew up decent".  
Bodie smiles. He is certain that the fellow CI-5 man's cheeks have flushed a definite shade of crimson, although he knows that he would emphatically deny it.  
"Yeah, they have their infamy now with the news spreading like wildfire all over London. Without Cowley, CI-5 is like a hive without its Queen".  
He wipes his cheek with the back of a hand.  
Bodie cuts in.  
"Ummmm, Ray. Perhaps you should say King. I don't think The Cow would appreciate being called a Queen".  
Doyle tries to stifle a laugh.  
He succeeds - but only just.  
They continue on, each man thinking his own thoughts.

The two CI-5 men arrive at the dry docks.  
Bringing the silver Capri to a stop, Doyle's eyes scan the surroundings intently.  
Although nothing like it used to be when he and David were youths, he knows this place.  
They used to play such fantastic games here with each others' friends.  
Ray's mind drifts back to those happier days with his brother.

CHAPTER SEVEN.  
TWENTY FIVE YEARS INTO THE PAST.  
**Raymond Doyle and David Doyle; identical in every way.  
Their party-loving mother Stella has two wigs; one auburn, and one red in a bob style and a mullet style.  
Her ten year-old boys love nothing more than clowning around with each others' friends; and being identical twins, they can get away with so much.  
On this particular day; while their mother is busy with the washing, they grab her wigs, putting them on as they race out to meet their friends.  
At a pre-arranged time - Ray and David - both wearing a wig and dressed differently, suddenly disappear, startling their friends who begin a search.

Finally, David reappears, but with Ray's friends, as Ray reappears with David's friends.  
None of the boys can work out exactly how his clothes - and his hair colour and style - can change so quickly. Only Ray and David know - and they're not telling.**  
Their friends think that Ray/David is the most amazing magician in the world.  
Oh if only they were to know - but a magician never tells.  
Luckily for them, the crafty boys always manage to return their mother's wigs before she can discover them missing; although they have cut it close a few times.

BACK IN THE PRESENT.  
Motionless, Doyle stares straight ahead, his hands on the steering wheel.  
His partner gazes at him.  
"Ray", a voice calls softly on his left.  
No response.  
He feels Bodie's hand on his shoulder.  
"Ray!"  
Raymond Doyle wakes from his reverie.  
"Come on mate", Bodie says gently.  
Grabbing their pistols from their shoulder holsters, Bodie alights from the car first, swiftly taking cover, Doyle following close behind him.  
It is now very overcast, making the wearing of his sunglasses unnecessary.  
Removing them, he places them back onto his head.  
To watch these two men working together is absolutely amazing.  
In situations like this, they speak no words, yet they can understand each other perfectly; a gesture, a facial expression; each one knows exactly what the other one is conveying.  
The last remaining warehouse here is decrepit, having been out of use for many years, making it the perfect location for the thugs - and The Cow - to be holed up in.  
The bastards better not have hurt him - or worse.  
The two CI-5 men manoeuvre silently closer to the warehouse, using whatever cover they can, their senses constantly alert for anything untoward.

CHAPTER EIGHT.  
Movement!  
The CI-5 men stop; not moving a muscle and scarcely breathing.  
A man steps forth from the warehouse, unaware of the two pairs of eyes and two pistols on him.  
It's Doyle!  
The other Doyle leaps forward, aiming his pistol right between his brother's eyes.  
"Hold it right there David!", his voice commands.  
Remaining hidden, his partner is taut and ready for action.  
He knows that this is between both Raymond and David, but he is ready to assist in a heartbeat.  
"Dammit Ray", his brother growls.  
"Call me Dave! I hate being called David".  
"I said hold it!!!! Hands up in the air".  
Bodie leaps forward, pistol aimed at David.  
"You heard the man; get 'em up!"  
Shrugging his shoulders, he moves towards his brother, completely indifferent to the two pistols aimed at him.  
"Hey, come on Ray. You wouldn't hurt me. You couldn't".  
The CI-5 man's eyes flash at his brother, his temper beginning to get the better of him.  
"Perhaps not", he concurs through gritted teeth.  
"But he would".  
He indicates Bodie with a flick of his head.  
Bodie's gaze is intent on David as he aims his pistol at his heart.  
"He's right you know", he smirks.  
"I don't have a brother".  
"Where's Cowley?", one Doyle growls at the other.  
David laughs.  
"You tell me mate".  
"I am not your mate!", Ray snarls angrily, his finger tense on the trigger of his pistol.  
He repeats his question.  
"Where's Cowley?"  
His only response now is a nasty grin.  
That pushes Raymond Doyle right over the top.  
He pulls the trigger and watches his brother drop.  
Bodie stares at Doyle as he glares down at his fallen brother.

"HEY DAVE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?", Chauvelin's voice rings out.  
The sound of the shot has brought him out of hiding - with his hostage George Cowley as a shield in front of him.  
He is no longer handcuffed, but there is now a pistol pressed against his head.  
Bodie makes a dive for a large pile of old, broken down wood planks, glass and the like, landing out of sight just in time as Chauvelin aims his pistol at him and fires - but he misses.  
[DAMN!]  
Placing his pistol back to Cowley's head, he holds his captive tighter.  
"Don't try anything old man, or you're dead", his voice growls into his ear.  
Turning his gaze back to the standing CI-5 man before him, he shakes his head, thinking that he looks far too much like Dave.  
Ray Doyle's pistol remains aimed between the gunman's eyes.  
"I'll kill him Doyle. I swear it. I will kill him".  
He jabs his pistol at Cowley's head.  
"Come on Chauvelin, let Cowley go", Ray growls.  
"You're only making it worse for yourself".  
Chauvelin shakes his head again, amazed at the incredible likeness between Ray and Dave.  
Hugging the ground for cover, Bodie begins to crawl - slowly - closer to his captured boss, keeping his head low and his pistol aimed at Chauvelin.  
The less movement he makes, the better it will be for all of them not getting shot.

Ray hasn't moved; he stands strong, his pistol steady in his hands.  
Keeping his pistol aimed, and his eyes focused, between Chauvelin's eyes, he speaks to Cowley.  
"Are you all right Sir?"  
"Yes. Yes, I'm all right Doyle".  
David begins to regain consciousness.  
The bullet that had hit him had missed his heart - he's not sure by how much - but whether Ray had meant to miss, or whether he had meant to hit him but missed, he doesn't know.  
Remaining out of sight of Chauvelin, Bodie makes his way closer to Cowley as David sits up, rubbing one hand over his pain.  
There is only a scrape of blood; it's just a flesh wound.  
Watching his brother in action, he silently wishes him well and thanks him for not hurting him badly - or killing him.  
Why had he become such a changed man? So corrupt!  
He was never like this before he knew Paul.  
Today, his own brother wanted to kill him - and Paul Chauvelin is why.  
Is it too late for him to change?  
Is it too late for him to be as he used to be?  
Once upon a time.

CHAPTER NINE.  
Ray is fed up with this charade.  
"Give yourself up Chauvelin", he advises him, slowly moving forward, his pistol still aimed between the mad man's eyes.  
Bodie is now within striking distance and, still out of sight, he takes careful aim at Chauvelin's pistol.  
He is only going to get one shot at this, so he has to get it right the first time.  
Raymond Doyle tries something with Paul Chauvelin.  
It just might work.  
It has to work.  
Raymond Doyle "becomes" David Doyle.  
If anybody can pull this off, it can only be him.  
"Let Cowley go man! We've had our fun".  
Bodie is momentarily distracted.  
"Genius Doyle, genius", he grins.  
"Come on mate. Let's call it a day".  
Paul falters, giving Bodie just what he needs.  
A shot rings out and, seconds later, the pistol vanishes from his hand.  
A perfect shot.  
Robbed of his pistol, Chauvelin slaps Cowley to the ground, glaring down at him before turning his glare back onto Raymond Doyle.  
"On the ground Chauvelin!", he commands through gritted teeth, his finger itching to pull the trigger as Bodie gets to his feet.  
A moment later, Bodie stands beside his partner.  
Throwing a glance over at his boss, he calls to him.  
"Are you all right Sir?"  
"Yes. Yes. I'm all right Bodie", he responds roughly, rubbing his stinging cheek.  
Nodding, he bends to retrieve Chauvelin's pistol.  
Placing it through his trouser belt, he then turns his gaze back to Chauvelin.  
Doyle has not moved. He seems intent on putting a hole - or two - into the man who corrupted his brother.  
"Easy Doyle", his boss cautions him.  
It is obvious to the two men who know him best that he wants to destroy this man like he had destroyed a part of him.  
Paul Chauvelin glares at the two CI-5 men.  
Checkmate!  
Now what?  
Seeing no way out, he panics and breaks into a run, but before he can get very far, Bodie jumps onto him, knocking him to the ground.  
Doyle stares at the two men at his feet in a savage fist-fight.  
Several times, Chauvelin attempts to grab his pistol back from Bodie, or to at least get his finger on the trigger and pull back to shoot his attacker, but it is no good; he just can't get to it.  
"DOYLE! Help me up man!"  
Turning to the CI-5 boss, he sheathes his pistol and moves towards him, extending his hands to the man on the ground.  
Placing his hands into Doyle's outstretched hands, the CI-5 boss is effortlessly hoisted up onto his feet.  
Once on his feet, Cowley brushes his coat with his hands.  
As Chauvelin and Bodie continue to fight each other savagely, Cowley moves to the other Doyle sitting on the ground and tells him to make himself comfortable because he's not going anywhere.  
He complies.  
Now with Cowley safe, it's Doyle's turn.  
"He's mine Bodie!"  
Dragging his partner from his brother's corruptor, Raymond Doyle begins his attack.  
"You're mine, you bastard", he snarls at him.  
Doyle fists his enemy, not stopping until he is unconscious - or dead.  
Whichever comes first.  
Wiping blood from his mouth with a bloodied hand, Bodie slowly sits up, wincing in pain.  
"Awwww, come on Ray", he says breathlessly.  
With Chauvelin pinned under him, Raymond Doyle gazes at his friend.  
"Don't take all the fun out of it for me. I was just softening him up for yuh".  
"Thanks", his buddy acknowledges before getting back to his quarry.  
Paul Chauvelin is no match for William Bodie - or Raymond Doyle - who continues to beat him.  
As Bodie slowly gets to his feet, he winces again.  
Once steady, he glares down at Chauvelin, who is still putting up a damned good fight with Doyle.  
Smirking at him, he gives him a kick with his boot.  
"BODIE!"  
[DAMN!]  
After being chastised by his boss, he stops.  
"Sir!"  
Watching Ray battle it out with Chauvelin, the CI-5 boss shakes his head.  
"Let him get his anger with Chauvelin out of his system. He'll be easier then to handle when he's arrested".  
"What's left of 'im".  
He grins at his boss, despite hurting immensely.  
Bodie limps over to David.

"On your feet, Dave", he commands.  
Grabbing him under one arm and yanking him up, both men wince in pain as he is brought to his feet.  
Bodie forces himself to see an enemy before him and not his friend; because David is not his friend, even though he is the splitting image of him.  
Once on his feet, David drops his head, knowing that he is defeated.  
"I'm sorry".  
The CI-5 man is unimpressed.  
"Yeah, sure you are!"

Finally, Paul Chauvelin is defeated.

Or is he?

Panting, Doyle gets to his feet, but turning to face the other three men is a bad mistake.  
Cowley's top CI-5 men look a mess; torn, bloodied clothes and torn, bloodied flesh, along with some nasty black eyes as well.  
His head hanging, Ray Doyle stands with his feet apart and his hands on his hips as his panting begins to ease.

CHAPTER TEN.  
Behind Ray's back, Paul Chauvelin lays on the ground, battered, bloodied, bruised and torn - and with a "beauty" of a black eye; but he's not finished yet; he is only acting unconscious.  
Remaining still for a moment longer on the ground, he watches the scene before like a Phoenix - he rises up from the ashes.  
Running a hand through his hair, Ray hears Cowley's voice in his ears.  
"Doyle!!!! Watch out!!!!"  
The CI-5 man turns around to come face to face with Chauvelin again.  
"I should have killed Cowley when I had the chance. But you'll do", he growls.  
Glaring at him with daggers in his eyes, Raymond Doyle stretches out his hands.  
He's tired of fighting.

A fist flies into his face, knocking him down.  
This time - finally - Paul Chauvelin is unconscious.  
Glaring down at him, Doyle grits his teeth as he pounds a fist into an open palm.  
"Yuh didn't see that one comin' did yuh?!"

The sound of a revving engine fills the air.  
He gazes around.  
Nothing!

Seeming to come out of nowhere, the black van appears, speeding directly towards him.  
Turning to face it, he yanks the pistol from its holster and fires off several rounds at it.  
Now "too close for comfort", Ray Doyle is just about to jump out of its way, but he is not quite swift enough and, to the horror of those present, it ploughs straight into him, hurtling him through the air before he comes to crash hard face down a short distance away, his body sliding across the ground.

Witnessing such a horrific accident to happen to his brother, David staggers over to his broken unconscious body.  
Cowley follows a short distance behind him.  
Why hadn't he jumped just one moment sooner?  
Why?  
"You bastard!", Bodie shrieks at the invisible driver, firing off several rounds as it speeds away.  
Just before it screeches around a corner, it explodes, taking the driver with it.  
Ducking for cover, Bodie lays face down on the ground, covering his head with his hands.  
Sadly, there is no hope at all for the driver because, like the van, he was incinerated.  
Cowley gazes at the burning van for a moment before turning his gaze to David, who seems to have changed for the better, but he is still on his guard as he calls for two ambulances; one for his men, and one for David and Chauvelin.  
Finally getting back to his feet, Bodie makes his way to Doyle as quickly as he can.  
"Ray!"  
His dear friend seems to be a thousand miles away and, to his immense frustration, he feels that his every step is taking him further away, rather than closer.  
Ray needs help - and quickly.

Finally, Bodie kneels down by the broken man's side and gazes down at him.  
Fighting to remain strong, he gingerly caresses the matted, bloody curls on Ray's head.  
Deep down, he hopes that he is not too late.  
"Ray!"

Almost at the scene, Cowley knows that, more than likely, Raymond Doyle is ........  
[No! Please no!!!!]  
He finds that he can't bear to think of such a thing; but nobody could survive such a hard hit and such a hard landing!  
Nobody.  
Not even Raymond Doyle.

Arriving at the scene slightly ahead of Cowley, David kneels down beside Raymond.  
There is so much blood!  
A moment later, the CI-5 boss stands over his fallen comrade and gazes down at him, shaking his head.  
Doyle's sunglasses lay bloodied and in pieces on the ground behind them.  
Cowley fears that the CI-5 man is no longer alive.  
He can't be; he can't have survived such an assault on his body; and yet, Cowley finds that he is hoping for the best - even though he expects the worst.  
Blinking back his wretched tears, David calls softly to his brother, the heat from the burning van warming the chilly air.  
"Ray. Raymond. Open your eyes mate. Come on Ray. Open your eyes".  
He wants to turn him over, but he is afraid.

CHAPTER ELEVEN.  
Bodie and Dave gaze intently at each other, deep into the other's soul.  
With a nod from Bodie, Ray's battered, bruised and bloodied body is gently turned over.  
Now face up, the two men close their eyes and turn their heads away as what they have seen before them is extremely disturbing.  
The CI-5 boss is a tough man, but he too finds it difficult to face Ray's injury.  
He shakes his head.  
Placing a reassuring hand onto David's shoulder, he says softly, "He'll be all right".  
What else can he say?  
I'm sorry?  
No. No.  
Raymond will be all right. He will.  
David gazes up at the craggy features of his brother's boss, his face moist with tears.  
He nods, his lips quivering.  
"He'll be fine laddie. You'll see".  
[Don't make a liar out of me Doyle.]  
"You Doyles are a tough bunch".  
For the first time in their lives, there is absolutely no resemblance at all between the two Doyles.  
The less horrific injury from the impact is that his front left tooth has been chipped, but the more horrific injury is that a large chunk of flesh on the right side of his face has been ripped and is hanging.  
The impact has shattered away both the cheek bone and a part of the orbit of his right eye.  
There is a ghastly open cavity where, only moments before, solid bone had been.  
It is a horrific injury.  
Shaking his head as he fights back threatening tears, Bodie gently lifts the hanging flesh and places it back over the cavity.

Two ambulances arrive at the scene.  
Unconscious Paul Chauvelin and critically hurt Raymond Doyle are placed onto stretchers and transferred into the ambulances first.  
George Cowley has made it abundantly clear that Paul and Raymond are not to be placed together; for Raymond's safety.  
"Go on", the CI-5 boss tells Bodie.  
"He needs you. I'll go with David and Paul - and if they try anything, they'll be sorry. Go on".  
"Thank you Sir", his top man says, fighting to remain strong.  
Before he climbs into the ambulance, he gives Chauvelin's pistol to him.  
Once Chauvelin is in his respective ambulance, Cowley speaks to David.  
"Get in!"  
He complies, quickly followed by Cowley.

In the other ambulance, Bodie sits with his pal, not looking too much because he finds the sight disturbing.  
While Doyle is being attended to, the ambulance speeds off to the nearest hospital, its siren wailing.  
Bodie refuses to be treated while his best friend's life hangs by a thread.  
Sitting quietly, he ensures that he is not in the way of the paramedics as a breathing tube is placed down Doyle's throat.  
While the paramedics work, Bodie shares with his buddy his memories of them together.  
"Hey Ray. Remember when we first met, and our first assignment together?"  
Fighting his tears, he also shares his thoughts and his dreams with him; he even tells him a few jokes - but it's not the same without Ray's smile.  
He longs to see his friend smile again, and to hear his laughter again.  
Soon. Very soon.  
"Come on Ray", he whispers.  
After one paramedic has removed as much dirt and other foreign matter as possible from the patient's face, he then X-rays him with the special X-ray equipment on board, taking measurements of the craters in his face so that a cast can be made while the other paramedic cleans and bandages his hands.  
After the X-rays have been taken and the cast is made and has set, the right side of Ray's face is (albeit temporarily) put back together by the other paramedic using a specially made plastic plaster.  
He will be much better off when he is in surgery; the paramedics can only achieve so much in the ambulance.  
After the plaster has been applied, Bodie gazes down at his friend, taking one bandaged hand gently into both of his.  
"Ray. Open your eyes and gimme a smile. Come on mate".  
What he can see of the patient's bruised, cut up face is an awful sight.  
His closed left eye is puffed and bruised, and his lips are cut and swollen.  
He shakes his head at the sight of the broken man before him.  
He wants to hold his hand tighter, but he knows that that would only inflict more pain onto him and break him even more.  
He wants to embrace his friend, but since he can't, he sits silently beside him holding his hand.  
Gingerly releasing one hand from the bandaged one, he strokes Ray's cheek lightly with his fingertips, hoping that he can feel his touch, and that he knows that he is not alone.  
"I'm here for you mate. I'll always be here for you. Always".  
He gazes at the paramedics treating him.  
"Is he going to be disfigured? I have to know".  
Pausing for a moment, he gazes back at Ray before he continues.  
"He's the only brother I've got".  
"I'm sorry Sir, I cannot say. Only the surgeon will know the answer to that when she assesses the damage".  
Bodie nods, one hand wiping away his persistent tears as his lips quiver.  
[A woman surgeon?! Well she'd better be bloody good!]  
Finally, the tough, hard man of CI-5 can take no more.  
Placing Ray's hand gently down by his side, he breaks down, dropping his head into his hands and, finally, allowing his tears to break free as he weeps bitterly.

Moments after Ray and Bodie have arrived at the hospital, Paul and David arrive and are quickly placed into a separate room each, to which George Cowley has had a police guard placed at each door.  
Making his way into the Waiting Room, Bodie can only watch as Raymond Doyle is raced through to the Operating Theatre.  
He knows that his buddy will have the best team of professionally trained medical staff working on him, each one doing his or her required job professionally, and at the required time.  
"Hang in there Ray!", he calls out to him as the wheeled stretcher disappears behind two large swinging doors.  
As the doors close, he sits down on a chair, his elbows on his knees and his head down.  
"Come on Ray", he whispers.

IN THE OPERATING THEATRE.  
Gently removing the plaster from Ray's open face, one surgeon assesses the damage while another prepares him for the surgery with anaesthesia.  
The X-rays have showed the immense damage sufficiently, and what needs to be done for the patient.  
It is bad, but it can be repaired.  
As the anaesthesia is being administered, a titanium plate, which will become Ray Doyle's new cheek bone and part of a new eye socket, is cut to the required "C" shape and size before being fitted comfortably into the crater just under - and around - his right eye.  
Although it will show under his skin, if it is done properly, it will fit perfectly and allow him to get on with his life whole again.

CHAPTER TWELVE.  
IN THE WAITING ROOM.  
Footsteps approach him, but he does not respond; not even when a shadow passes over him and stands close to him.  
DAMMIT. Of all the chairs available to sit on, the imbecile has the audacity to stand right there; right on top of him, he feels.  
If his hands were not so damn sore, he would have no qualms about telling the stranger to sod off before knocking his block off.

A gentle weight is placed onto his left shoulder, but he does not move.  
[DAMMIT, GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!]  
He wants nothing but to be left alone and his friend back, his best friend, his best buddy; in surgery right now having his broken body - and his broken life - glued back together again - piece by piece.  
He's likely to have internal injuries too.  
[Come on Ray. Beat this. You owe it to yourself.]  
"Aye, Doyle will be all right laddie!", a heavy Scottish accent says softly into his ear, seeming to read his mind.  
Gazing up at the man next to him, he sees George Cowley.  
Instantly, he straightens up, trying to look bold and tough; and unbreakable.  
He tries to give his boss a smile, but instead of his lips turning upwards, they quiver as a tear runs down his cheek.  
"Go home laddie. Clean yourself up and get some sleep. There's nothing more you can do here".  
Sniffing, Bodie shakes his head.  
The CI-5 boss speaks again; this time with a more authoritive tone.  
"BODIE! GO HOME! That's an order!"  
Standing, he moves away.

Moving over to him, the CI-5 boss places a hand onto his shoulder.  
"Bodie".  
Turning around to face him, his eyes are moist.  
Still trying to be a soldier, William Andrew Philip Bodie stands straight, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"Sir".  
George Cowley, the hard CI-5 boss embraces him, holding him as a father would hold a despondent son.  
"Let it out laddie. Let it all out. Then go home".  
At the sound of those words, the CI-5 man crumbles, the much older man steadying him.  
"Come on laddie", Cowley comforts him as he guides his fellow comrade back to the chair.  
Sitting him down, he allows him to weep, keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Unseen by the tough CI-5 man, the tough CI-5 boss wipes a tear from his eye.

IN THE RECOVERY WARD.  
After his surgery, Raymond Doyle's condition is constantly monitored for some hours before he is wheeled up to his private room, where he is still constantly monitored until his condition changes to stable.  
Luckily, no, miraculously, his internal injuries were minor and repaired with no trouble.  
Raymond Doyle's traumatic injury has been repaired, but as to how well?  
Time will tell.

POST-SURGERY - EIGHT WEEKS LATER.  
Over the last eight weeks, George Cowley has stopped by to pay his top man a visit once a week, telling him how much CI-5 needs him, and wishing him a speedy recovery.  
Bodie's visits have been much more regular; he has committed himself to visiting his best buddy every day - even if late - to check on his progress.  
While Raymond Doyle has been in hospital, his bandages and plasters have been regularly changed, and his face has been regularly carefully shaved to ensure that his healing wound remains clean from hair and any other foreign matter.

8.30am MONDAY MORNING.  
Seeing Bodie back again, the nurses greet him.  
"Good morning Mr Bodie".  
"Good morning ladies", he smiles and waves; then, on a more sombre note, he asks, "How is he?"

After a silence, one nurse responds with a shake of her head.  
"Sorry Mr Bodie. Regrettably, there's still no change".  
"Thank you", he nods, biting his bottom lip as he makes his way again to Doyle's room.

Walking quietly into the room, he sits down onto the same chair by his partner's side.  
"Hello mate. How are you today?", he says softly.  
With his elbows on his knees, he gazes at his friend.  
Ray Doyle's breathing apparatus had been removed only recently as he had begun breathing on his own; but why hasn't he woken up yet?  
Why?  
His cuts, bruises and scratches have healed; but what about his cheek? What about his face?  
"Wake up mate. Please, wake up".  
Taking one healed hand into both of his, he softly squeezes it before placing it back down by his side.  
Dropping his head, he says no more as he sits silently beside his best pal.  
There is movement under Doyle's eyelids, but Bodie does not notice.  
A moment later, Raymond Doyle's eyes slowly open.  
Moving his head a little, he gazes up at the figure beside him and, as his vision clears, his eyes behold his friend, his very best buddy, William Bodie.  
His eyes illuminate as he speaks his first words in a long time, his voice a whisper.  
"Hello mate".  
Bodie's head lifts up.  
To his immeasurable joy, his best buddy in the world has regained consciousness and is gazing up at him.  
Bodie stands, his eyelashes fluttering as he tries to hold back overjoyed tears, but with no success.  
He sniffs as a tear rolls down his cheek.  
Stroking Doyle's hand, Bodie smiles down at him while sweeping a curl from his face with the other.  
"Good morning Sunshine", he responds with a tremulous smile.  
"Hey".  
His friend smiles up at him, his chipped tooth revealed for the first time.  
"Welcome back Ray. It's been a long time".

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.  
His eyes constantly scan, searching for a familiar fixture - other than Bodie.  
He is not at his home; nor is he at Bodie's home, or even Cowley's home.  
He is in a room that he does not recognize.  
He gazes up at his partner.  
"Where am I Bodie? Whose bed is this?"  
"You're all right mate. You're in hospital".  
"In hospital?!"  
"Yeah".  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Eight weeks!"  
"Eight weeks????!!!! That's two whole months!!!! Bloody 'ell!!!!"  
Bodie nods.  
"Yeah mate! A long time!"  
He lets out a sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them again.  
"Wow!"  
"You've had one long nap!"  
"I have!"  
Doyle gazes intently at his friend.  
"Why am I here? What the hell happened to me?"  
Bodie fights to be strong - for both of their sakes.  
He sits down again.  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to it mate?", he asks with concern.  
"Yeah! I'm feeling up to it! I need to know. Don't worry, I can handle it", his friend responds.  
Bodie nods.  
"OK".

He was bound to ask - sooner or later.

"You were in an accident"; fighting his tears back, he continues; "but you're better now, and getting stronger all the time".  
"An accident? What kind of an accident Bodie? Tell me".  
He sees a fear in Doyle that he has never seen before.  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
Doyle briefly closes his eyes.  
"The dry docks. I remember the dry docks".  
He pauses.  
"I remember. We had gone there to get Cowley back. He had been kidnapped by Chauvelin and David. I remember our fighting with Chauvelin. I also remember firing at a black van that had seemed to come out of nowhere and...".  
He shakes his head.  
"That's all I can remember".  
"I'm not surprised you can't remember what happened after you had fired at the van Ray. You are in hospital because it came at you with speed and struck you".  
Bodie wipes his eyes.  
"I was intentionally run down?!"  
His friend nods.  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so mate".  
Doyle closes his eyes for a moment.  
"Bastard!", he whispers under his breath through gritted teeth.  
Bodie pats his buddy's shoulder.  
"It's OK mate. You're lucky that there wasn't any more damage done. You're bloody lucky that you didn't lose your eye. It looks like you've been put back together pretty well".  
Doyle gazes at Bodie, his eyes filled with that same intense fear that he saw moments before.  
"Put back together? Lucky not to lose an eye?"  
He panics, his fingers clutching Bodie's jacket.  
"Have I been disfigured? Please tell me I'm not. Please".  
Raymond's eyes flood with tears.  
[Great Bodie, great! Way to go! Why don't you frighten the poor man to death! So much for tact!]  
"No. No, you're OK. Believe me, you're all right", he tells his friend as soothingly as he can.  
Doyle relaxes, releasing his grip from Bodie's jacket and laying back.  
"I'm sorry mate".  
"Hey, I'd be the same if it was me. You've been through a lot. Just take some deep breaths", he says comfortingly.  
Although his face is still a little numb on the right side, there is definitely feeling in his right cheek as it feels very itchy, so he is only now aware of the bandage when he lifts his hand up to scratch it.  
"What's this?"  
"That's where you were hurt mate. Under that covering is your injury".  
Standing up, Bodie moves aside to reveal the wall mirror that had been behind him.  
"Take a look".  
Turning his gaze to the mirror on the wall, Raymond Doyle sees his reflection.  
There is a white "C" shaped bandage around his right eye and cheek.  
He gingerly prods it with his right hand.  
"What?! This is it?! Come on!"  
Bodie takes a breath as he gives Doyle a deep look.  
"I was there mate. I saw you immediately after the accident. Cowley and David saw you too and, believe me, it was bad!!!! I mean, you could've...".  
He stops, unable to continue on.  
"I could've what? Died? Nah, I'd never do that to yuh".  
"Thanks mate. I appreciate that".  
He smiles as Bodie pats his shoulder.  
Turning his gaze back to his reflection, he shakes his head, still prodding the bandage.  
"I want to know everything that happened. I want to know how I acquired this injury".  
How to tell Raymond Doyle the story of what had happened to him????

CHAPTER FOURTEEN; EARLY AFTERNOON.  
"I'll tell you the story Ray".  
"Thanks mate. Would you mind helping me up first though? If I don't get out of this bed now, I'll go out of my mind. Having been dormant for so long, I need to get back onto my feet again; and you can't imagine how much I look forward to having a shower! I'm sure that my sponge baths and massages were wonderful, but because I was totally out of it, I never enjoyed them that much".  
With a cheeky wink, he arches his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, it's all right for some; being sponge bathed and massaged by a horde of nurses", Bodie smirks.  
"What more could a lad ask for?"  
He winks back and smiles.  
"OK. Now, nice and easy - but I'm here if you want help".  
Doyle nods and sits up for a moment.  
"OK. I'm ready to get onto my feet now".  
Slowly, with his friend's help, Raymond Doyle stands.  
It feels so strange, yet so good, to be upright again, but he knows that, should he require help, Bodie is right there beside him.  
"Do you feel up to walking a little yet?"  
"I do mate. Very much. I have to get the circulation going again".  
"OK. Come on then".  
Slowly, Bodie helps his partner around the room.

Once back at his bed, he is glad to sit.  
"Thanks mate", he smiles.  
"Any time Ray", his partner smiles back.  
"OK, I'm listening".  
Patting his shoulder, Bodie begins.  
"Well it ain't pretty mate, but here goes. It was the kidnapping eight weeks ago. You knew that your brother and Paul Chauvelin would be holed up at the decrepit warehouse at the dry docks with Cowley".  
"Yeah. David and I used to hang around there when we were kids".  
He closes his eyes and smiles.  
"They were good days".  
Opening his eyes, he gazes intently at his friend.  
"What else Bodie? Tell me".  
He exhales a breath, uncertain of how to continue, but if he is tactful, all should be well.  
"Except for a whelt on his cheek from where Chauvelin had slapped him, we got Cowley back unhurt, and Paul and David were arrested when they were discharged from hospital".  
"Go on", Doyle prods, remaining calm.  
Bodie continues.  
"The van had seemed to come out of nowhere, and it struck you with such a tremendous force that you were hurtled into the air before coming to crash-land face-down on the ground further away".  
Doyle grimaces at the thought.  
"So, you're telling me that, after I landed - on my face - that the momentum of my landing skinned me alive?! Is that what you are telling me?!"  
"Yeah mate. You skidded along the ground on your face!"  
Bodie swallows the lump in his throat.  
Shaking his head, Doyle grimaces again.  
"Ouch!"  
Bodie takes a breath before continuing.  
"Your cheek bone and part of your eye socket had been shattered away on impact!"  
Doyle is flabbergasted.  
"Bloody hell!!!! Then it really was bad".  
"You're tough mate. The lost bone was replaced with a titanium plate under your skin".  
"Well bugger me!"  
Bodie smiles.  
"I'm so glad that you're OK now".  
Doyle exhales a breath.  
"You're not the only one mate".  
He pauses for a moment before standing again, using the bed - and Bodie - for support.  
"Just gonna walk to the window. I want to see outside".  
"Sure mate. Take it easy though. Don't overdo it", his friend says concerned.  
"Sure, I'll take it slow - and I'll use the wall for support if I need to. I really do need to get walking again".  
Bodie nods.  
"OK".  
Once he is steady on his feet, he marches on the spot for a while to revitalize and strengthen his legs, bringing the sensation back into them, then, again using Bodie for support, he shakes them, one at a time.  
Bending, he runs his hands up and down his legs, massaging them.  
Finally, he grins.  
"Gonna start my trek now".  
Bodie smiles as his best buddy moves away.

Once at the window, Doyle gazes outside and smiles before turning around to face his friend.  
"So - how have things been while I've been away?"  
"I've missed yuh mate".  
"Really?"  
"Of course I have".  
He gives Doyle a sad look before continuing.  
"It's been terrible without your cherubic face around".  
His friend smiles his delightful chipped tooth smile.  
"It's been bloody 'orrible!"  
"Awwww, so you've been having a hard time without moi".  
Bodie pouts like a little boy and nods his head.  
Doyle laughs.  
Bodie smiles at the sound of his best friend's laughter.  
It is so good to hear him laugh again.  
"So, who did The Cow put you with while I've been away?"  
Bodie rolls his eyes.  
"Please - don't ask".  
"It wasn't Evans was it?"  
Bodie drops his head, confirming to him that indeed it was Evans.  
"GOOD 'EAVENS! You poor devil".  
Again, Doyle laughs - his laughter music to Bodie's ears.

Finally, slowly but surely, Doyle begins to make his way back from the window while Bodie watches him.

Back at his bed, he gladly sits and gazes up at Bodie.  
"Got a comb I can borrow? It's about time this mop has a comb through it!"  
"Sure mate, here yuh go".  
Bringing forth his comb from a pocket, he gives it to Raymond.  
"Thanks mate", he smiles, accepting it gladly.  
"It'll be so great to be able to brush my teeth again too", he adds as he combs his hair.  
"It's been so long!"  
Bodie smiles.  
"Well, if it's any consolation mate, a few times when I was here, a nurse gently and carefully - cleaned your teeth and dampened your hair before combing it to keep you presentable".  
His friend's chipped tooth smile lights up the room.  
"That's good to know mate, thanks. I still look forward to doing those things again for myself though - and I can't wait to have a shower".  
"I can't wait either mate", Bodie grimaces, waving a hand in front of his face before laughing.  
Doyle thumps his arm as he laughs.

Finally, he returns Bodie's comb to him and lays down.  
"Thanks mate. I needed that".  
"You're welcome", Bodie smiles.  
Raymond Doyle closes his eyes.  
"That was a good workout", he says smiling.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN; AROUND AN HOUR OR SO LATER.  
The CI-5 boss steps into the room.  
"Hello Bodie. How's Doyle?"  
"No change in Ray this morning".  
George Cowley shakes his head, not happy at the news.  
"I'm sorry to hear that".  
The older man's dark green eagle-eyes focus intently onto Bodie's midnight blues. There is a glint in the eyes and a hint of a smile on the younger man's lips before, a moment later, a dazzling smile spreads across his face.  
That beaming smile says it all.  
"He's fantastic Sir!"  
Since he has known "The Cow", he has never seen him smile as brightly as he is now.  
"It's early afternoon now and he's been up and about! Considering he was still unconscious when I arrived, he soon woke up and has been doing extremely well since then! Sir!"  
"Well well well. That is good news".  
"Good afternoon Sir!", a voice calls from the bed.  
Stepping forward, he sees Doyle propped up on one elbow on his bed, looking fit and eager to get back to it.  
"Doyle! Great to see you back again!"  
"It's great to be back", he smiles.  
Cowley notices his newly acquired chipped tooth.  
"I've just been telling Ray what happened".  
He gazes at Doyle with concern.  
"Are you sure you're up to hearing about it?"  
"Yes Sir", he nods.  
"He wanted to know Sir".  
"Aye! I'd imagine that he would".  
Smiling at Doyle, the CI-5 boss places a hand onto his shoulder.  
Afraid that he might still be a touch vulnerable to breakage, Bodie kisses his forehead.  
"Oy! Knock it off", he tells his friend with an amused grin.

A nurse, one that Bodie hasn't seen before, enters the room.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen", she smiles.  
Bodie works his charm on the young lass.  
"Well hello".  
"Awwww, don't you love me anymore?", Doyle asks him with a spurious sadness.  
Glancing at his friend, he shrugs his shoulders before returning his gaze to the nurse, grinning cheekily.  
"Anyway - what about Sarah?"  
"It didn't work out", Bodie responds, keeping his gaze focused on the nurse.  
"I knew it mate, I knew it. I knew she was too young for yuh".  
Turning his gaze back to Doyle, he shakes his head.  
"Not at all mate, not at all".  
Moving his face down close to Doyle's ear, he whispers into it, "It didn't work out because her brother's gay! Enough said there".  
"Gay?!"  
"Yeah mate. Gay. Honest".  
Doyle stifles a laugh.  
Smiling at the two visitors, the nurse speaks softly.  
"Excuse me please".  
They step back to give her space to work, watching her intently.  
Gazing down at the patient, she speaks softly to him.  
"It's time to remove your plaster Mr Doyle".  
He nods, releasing a breath as he sits up on the bed.  
Bodie notices that fear in his partner again.  
Although he is smiling, Bodie knows him so well that he knows, without a doubt, that his heart is pounding within him harder than it ever has before.  
He knows only too well that the tough CI-5 man - his best buddy - is absolutely terrified; and with good reason.  
After all, it is his appearance that is at stake.  
"You'll be all right Ray", he says, placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
"You'll be all right".  
Gazing up at his friend, he nods, biting his bottom lip.  
"I sure hope so".  
With an encouraging smile, he says softly, "Sure you will mate. You'll be great".  
Deep down, he is telling himself the very same thing.  
Very carefully, the nurse begins to remove the covering over the plaster.  
Once the covering is off, she gently lifts a corner of the plaster over his wound.  
"The site is looking really good Mr Doyle. Just relax now as I remove the plaster", she tells him before gently peeling it from his face.  
He exhales a breath.

"I'm just going to remove these stitches now, OK?", she says softly after a visual inspection, smiling down at him.  
"OK".  
When the last stitch has been removed, she gently moves her fingertips around the area, ensuring that everything is secure.  
"Tell me if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable".  
"I will", he responds softly.

"All OK?"  
"You bet", her patient grins.  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Hey, not fair. I saw her first", a familiar voice sounds in his ears.  
"Ah, but I'm the wounded boy. I'm the one who needs all the cuddling right now", the patient says playfully.  
"Pooh!", Bodie pouts.  
The nurse smiles.  
"I'm busy tonight".  
"Oh".  
"Where would we go anyway? You're still a patient in hospital", she smiles.  
"Well, this bed'll hold two", he winks.  
"Doyle!", Cowley's voice says sternly into his ear.  
The CI-5 man chuckles.  
The nurse shakes her head with a smile.  
"Is he always like this?", she asks both Bodie and Cowley.  
"I'm afraid so Miss", Bodie responds with an amusing squeaky voice.  
Nodding his head, Cowley responds, "A little too often".  
He gives both of his men an intense look.  
Amused by their antics, unlike Mr Cowley, she smiles and continues.  
"Your injury was very bad Mr Doyle, but the surgery has fixed it extremely well".  
There is an audible sigh of relief from the CI-5 man.  
Rising from the bed, he moves closer to the wall mirror.  
His cuts and bruises have healed, and the swelling from the surgery has also subsided.  
Taking in his new look, he lifts up his right hand to touch his new cheek.  
His injury is noticeable, but it's all right. Other than a bump there - which he will now have for the rest of his life - he still looks like Raymond Doyle.  
He smiles, now noticing his chipped tooth.  
"Hmmmm. It's OK. I look all right".  
"You're bloody lucky to be alive mate - and that it wasn't worse".  
He gazes at Bodie.  
"I know mate. I know".  
"Aye, he's right Doyle".  
Turning his gaze to his boss, he smiles his chipped tooth smile.  
Bodie grins.  
"I'm always right. I daresay that's what makes me so incredibly handsome".  
Doyle gazes back at Bodie.  
"Yeah right", he muses, rolling his eyes before, once again, smiling his oh so delightful smile.  
Doyle gazes back at his reflection.  
"I think my chipped tooth and my new cheek give me a character; an individuality all of my own. David and I don't look exactly the same anymore - and that's good. From now on, people will know which one is Raymond and which one is David. Dave. I like it".  
Bodie grins at Doyle.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN.  
"You look very handsome Mr Doyle", the nurse tells him.  
Blushing, he turns to face her.  
"Thank you nurse".  
"It's true. You really do".  
She smiles at him.  
"Thanks", the CI-5 man smiles back.  
"You don't look too bad yourself".  
Now it is the nurse's turn to blush.  
Cowley gives his operative a stern look before moving away to a close-by chair.  
"Doyle! Behave yourself!"  
As his boss moves away, Doyle arches his eyebrows up and down playfully at the nurse and winks at her.

Sitting down, Cowley takes a magazine from the table next to him and, opening it, he begins to read.

"The surgeon who performed your surgery will be in shortly to check on you Mr Doyle", she says softly.  
"Thank you nurse", he smiles.  
A moment later, the nurse leaves and the surgeon who performed the surgery steps into the room to check on the patient.  
She had never felt the need to know how a patient was recovering after her work; mainly because she knows that she always does her best for him or her; and she has never had any complications or complaints, so she knows that her work is a great success.  
That is, she had never felt the need to know until now.  
She really wants to be kept up to date on this patient's progress.  
Since receiving a message on her pager that the patient has regained consciousness, she has wanted to ensure that both he and her work are doing well.  
"Good afternoon", she smiles.  
"I'm the surgeon who did the reconstruction".  
Gazing at the woman before him, he smiles brightly, his chipped tooth adding to his already delightful demeanor.  
She looks surprisingly young!  
"Well hello!"  
He doesn't fail to notice a definite blush on the surgeon's cheeks - and that her left ring finger has no gold ring around it.  
"I just wanted to check on you and to see how the healing is coming along. Is that all right Mr Doyle?"  
"Sure, that's fine. Go for it!", he responds with a chipped tooth smile that enraptures her heart, making it pound vigorously.  
[Oh, that smile! Oh, that voice!]  
Doyle sits down onto his bed so that she can get to her work.  
She smiles, placing her fingertips onto the site and gently moving her hands around the area, ensuring that everything is secure.  
"By the way, it's Ray. Call me Ray; and you can check on me any time".  
Smiling, she shakes her head at him.  
"Now stop that please. You're distracting me from doing my work!"  
The surgeon's heart is aflame.

"Doyle!"

Cowley's voice.

"Behave yourself!", he tells him, shaking his head.  
"Sir!", the CI-5 man responds.

Cowley resumes reading.

"Sorry", he whispers to the surgeon.  
[Such an attractive man, and oh that voice. Be still my heart, be still. I have a job to do.]  
She nods, ensuring that only he will see what she does next.  
She winks at him.  
Her heart is pounding so hard in her breast that she can almost hear it.  
It is obvious that he likes her - and she likes him. Very much.  
She feels very drawn to him.  
Closing his eyes, he sits still.  
"Everything all right? No pain? No discomfort?", she asks him, trying to remain focused on checking her work.  
"No. No pain or discomfort", her patient smiles.  
"No problems at all".  
He opens his eyes.  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
[Oh that smile.]  
Her heart is palpitating.  
"Now now Mr Doyle".

"Doyle!"

It is Cowley's stern voice in his ears again.  
"It's all right", she says, smiling at Mr Cowley before resuming her work on the CI5 man.  
[Gosh, you are so alluringly attractive. You have the most beautiful eyes, and the most gorgeous to-die-for smile, voice and accent. God truly created a Masterpiece when He created you. It's just my luck though that you're married - even though you're not wearing a gold ring on your left ring finger. Or - you have a girlfriend. Yeah, just my luck.]  
"Ray. Call me Ray".  
Smiling, she shakes her head.  
"Please. I told you to stop that. Be a good boy, or no ice cream for you!"  
"Buggah!", he grins cheekily.  
The surgeon can't help laughing.  
Cowley gazes long and hard at Doyle before resuming his reading.  
"Yes, it has healed extremely well Mr Doyle".  
"Ray. Please".  
"I'm sorry. I can't call you Ray. We don't know each other" [but I sure would love to get to know you, she thinks to herself].  
"Well, that's only partially true", he agrees, arching his eyebrows up and down playfully as he smiles seductively at her.  
"You know that I am Raymond Doyle, but I don't know your name - and I would like to know so that I can thank you personally for saving my life".  
There is a pause.  
"Thank you. Miss? It is Miss?"  
She subconsciously licks her lips.  
"Jaime. Jaime Shawford", she responds, her heart pounding even harder in her breast as her cheeks flush.  
"And yes, it is Miss".  
"Thank you Miss Shawford. Jaime; and I insist that you call me Ray", he says with that most angelic chipped tooth smile.  
Her breath catching in her throat and her pulse racing, she smiles sweetly.  
"You are very welcome Mr Doy', Ray. I am so glad that I could help you".  
"You and me both", the man who has captured her heart concurs, his eyes engulfing her.  
She smiles, breathing deeply and blushing profusely.  
[Oh my heart.]

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.  
Before his admittance to hospital with such a terrible injury, she had never seen let alone met - a man like Raymond Doyle.  
Everything about him is so alluring.  
His very presence sends chills up and down her spine, and the butterflies in her stomach flutter about like caged birds.  
She has never felt like this about anybody; whether a stranger or a friend.  
After she has inspected his wound and is satisfied that the operation has been a complete success, she tells him that he can go home tomorrow - and back to work two weeks after that.  
"The numbness should be totally gone by then as well", she smiles.  
"Fantastic. Thank you Jaime", he says with that oh so delightful smile.  
"I look forward to getting back to it".  
Bodie smiles at his friend.  
"You're eager to get back to work aren't yuh mate".  
Doyle's arching eyebrows and chipped tooth smile say it all.  
Getting back to CI-5 is not the "work" that he has in mind.  
Cowley gives his top men a stern look.  
All nonsense has ceased; that is, until Cowley laughs.  
Gazing at each other, Bodie and Doyle grin before joining in, laughing happily with their boss, their laughter a joy to hear.  
Standing, Raymond Doyle again steps up to the mirror, now leaning in close to the reflective surface to see his scar up close for the very first time.  
It looks really good. Really professional.  
Looking intently at the scar, he again touches it and turns his head slightly to both the left and the right.  
Finally, he nods and, turning to the surgeon and his fellow comrades, his chipped tooth smile lights up the room.  
[Oh that smile!]  
"Thank you very much Jaime. You did an absolutely magnificent job".  
"You sure did. You're a miracle worker", Bodie chimes in before gazing back at his friend and grinning at him.  
"Indeed lassie. You've done an incredible job", Cowley concurs, gazing at the surgeon with a big smile.  
"Thank you gentlemen", she blushes, turning her gaze back to Raymond.  
[Oh that smile!]  
She feels such a flush.  
Raymond Doyle takes both of her hands into his and, giving them a gentle squeeze before releasing them, he mouths the words "thank you" and winks at her.  
[Oh be still my heart. Be still!]  
Her pager emits a beeping sound.  
"Well gentlemen. Duty calls".  
She moves towards the door.  
Raymond Doyle calls out to her as she leaves, "How about real soon you and I get together. I would really like to see you again".  
Turning her attention back to Bodie and Cowley, she smiles at them before turning her full attention back to Raymond.  
"I would like that very much Ray. I take my holidays in a month's time, so look me up then".  
Giving him a special smile, she waves and wishes him well; then, she is gone.  
Bodie and Cowley smile at each other before turning their focus back to Doyle.  
"Aye, he's definitely mended", Cowley chuckles.  
William Bodie and Raymond Doyle laugh.  
"Aye!", their boss smiles.

Once Jaime is out of the room, she places her hands onto her heart and lets out a sigh.  
[Raymond Doyle, I would love to see you again. Gosh, I hope I will. And soon.]  
Taking some deep breaths, she goes about her business.  
A moment later, Mr Cowley stands and heads towards the door.  
"I'd better be getting back to the office".

Once at the door, he turns back to face Bodie.  
"Now. If you please. Crime doesn't take vacations".  
"Coming Sir", he responds.  
George Cowley smiles at Raymond.  
"Great to have you back Doyle. See you in a couple of weeks".  
"Yes Sir", he responds with his delightful smile.  
Finally, the CI-5 boss is gone.

"Miss", Doyle grins.  
"Huh? Who? Oh, you mean the surgeon", Bodie nods with a smile.  
"What about her?"  
"Awwww, come on mate. Didn't you see the way she was looking at me? It's obvious that she likes me - and I like her - very much".  
Bodie ponders the thought in his mind.  
"Hmmmm. A surgeon and a golly!"  
He shakes his head.  
"Nope, I can't see it", he says, breaking into a bout of laughter.  
Doyle gives his buddy a playful thump on his arm, but he keeps laughing.

Calming down, Bodie shakes his head as he cautions his friend.  
"You'd better rein yourself in Ray!", he smiles.  
"A bird like her is bound to have a boyfriend already, so don't get your hopes up. Or she's gay".  
Doyle smirks at him as he grins.  
"Anyway", he continues, "you've got to get fully well first to get back to work before you even start thinking about dating anyone; let alone a surgeon".  
"A surgeon who saved my life mate - and my face. I won't be forgetting that in a hurry".  
"I know mate", Bodie nods, "and neither will I".  
He smiles at his best buddy in the world.  
"Well Ray, I'd better get going before The Cow hangs me up by my toes".  
Doyle laughs.  
"I'll run by your place tonight and pick up some clothes to bring to you tomorrow, 'ey?"  
"Sure mate, thanks. That'd be terrific".  
Smiling at Raymond, Bodie makes his way to the door.  
Once at the door, he turns back to him and adds, "It really is great to have you back again Ray".  
Doyle smiles, waving goodbye to his friend.  
"Seeya mate".  
When Bodie is almost through the door, Raymond begins to laugh a wicked laugh, rubbing his hands together at the thought which has entered his mind.  
Bodie turns to face him.  
"And just what, pray tell, are you laughing about Sunshine?!"  
Gazing at his friend, Doyle smiles his delightful smile.  
"Birds Bodie. Birds. They dig scars. I'll be a hit".  
"Bastard", Bodie pouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOOTNOTES:  
Mr Cowley had only ever seen the driver of the van once, and that was when he was taken to the warehouse on the day of his kidnapping. He had not been hurt by Paul (except for the slap on his face) or David; or Alexander Ramos, the driver of the van, a large, heavily tattooed man with a thick handlebar moustache and a large gold round ear-ring in his left ear lobe.  
Mr Ramos was later identified by some intact remains found near the site of the explosion as a convict who had escaped from prison twenty years before, and who had been hiding from the law ever since.  
Paul and David looked to him for guidance on how to outwit the law; but he, Paul and David could never compete with the likes of CI-5.

From "Beasts".  
His character didn't have a surname in that show, but he does now. :-D  
A rebellious villain biker and Paul's partner in crime. He is also Raymond Doyle's older (by 10 minutes) identical twin brother.

After 10 days in hospital, Paul and David were discharged and sent to prison.

Zax reference – "The Greatest Magician In The World" – cameo appearance.  
Huw Evans – cameo appearance.

Justice John Deed – cameo appearance.  
Mr Justice John Deed, who was the Judge hearing the case, sentenced both Paul and David.  
While Raymond Doyle was in hospital fighting for his life, Mr Cowley had spoken with Justice Deed about David's remorse, and he had testified that, although David had assisted in his kidnapping, he had not been hurt by him. He was only doing what Paul wanted him to do, although he knows that he did enjoy scaring him. Justice Deed heard all that Mr Cowley had to say and, after some careful consideration, he granted David Doyle a reprieve; mainly because Mr Cowley had not been severely hurt, and that it had been his first offense. He had also been deeply remorseful and made a solemn promise that he would make himself a decent man, starting with the severing of his friendship with Paul.

David Doyle was allowed only two visits to his brother's bedside.  
One week after being imprisoned, he was, under police guard, allowed to visit his brother, but regrettably, his visit went unnoticed by Ray because he was still comatose at the time, and his second visit some weeks later saw no change in him as he was still unconscious.

Unfortunately for Paul Chauvelin, he will be in jail for a long time to come.  
Some years older than David, he has no remorse whatsoever for the things he has done and the people he has murdered and stolen from.  
There seems to be very little to no hope at all for him.

Five weeks after his arrival in prison, David had been released to do community work for a year for his crime.  
On the day of Raymond's release, soon after Bodie has arrived at the hospital with fresh clothes for him, his brother David arrives; a changed man for the better.


End file.
